Mischief in Progress
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: Did you ever hear the story of the Potter Twins? How one would live and the other would die? James and Louise were like the same person, they were joined at the hip. They were best friends as well as siblings and this is their story as James falls in love with Louise's best friend.


Did you ever hear the story of the Potter Twins? How one would live and the other would die?

They looked alike in every way - the same dark, untameable hair, the same hazel eyes, the same cheeky grin. They were identical inside and out, but Louise was a bit quieter than James because she couldn't get a word in with him around.

**1st September 1971**

The dark haired children stood alone on the platform, while people rushed around the station they were still as they stared at the wall. To everyone else it was a brick wall, but to a certain few it was the gateway to their future. To their school. To the world of magic.

The boy looked at the girl and then gripped his trolley extremely tightly.

" Platform 9 and 3/4," he said.

" Run straight at the wall," the girl replied, pushing her glasses up her nose.

" Are you nervous?" James asked. She turned to look at him properly and shook her head.

" You're nervous enough for the two of us," she said, with a smile.

When you looked at James Potter you saw a normal eleven year old, laid back and loud with a mischievous streak but in reality he was a born worrier, the night before his Hogwarts letter arrived he lay awake all night worrying that it wouldn't come, even though he had done a lot of accidental magic, including turning his Dad's owl blue.

" We'll be fine Jamie," Louise said, rubbing her brother's arm.

She may have been five minutes younger than him but she was very protective of her twin and that was one of the reasons she had a small vial of calming draught in her pocket, she also didn't want him to cause a scene.

" I wish Mum and Dad were here," he said, his face was growing paler by the minute.

" It's not their fault Jamie. They were called in for an important mission," she said. Half an hour before they were due to go the Potters had been called to the Auror Office and had been sent out to capture a criminal. The schedule of an auror was often unpredictable and Louise had never honestly expected her parents to and it to the platform, but she wasn't going to tell James that.

" I know Lou, but it's our first day," James replied.

" We can talk to them later, Mum gave us her mirror remember? Now come on, we can't miss the train," she said. She smiled at her brother and then ran at the wall with her eyes shut. She opened them again and saw the large red steam train in front of her. James ran out behind her and they looked around in awe. Louise smiled as she looked at all of the people and then she frowned as a familiar dark head made his way towards them.

" Here comes trouble," she muttered, but James grinned at the sight of his friend.

" Sirius, over here!" He called, Sirius then ran towards the twins smiling.

" Have you seen Enna or Rem?" Louise asked.

" Not yet," Sirius replied. " You alright James?" While James was regaining his colour the nervous look in his eyes still gave away his feelings.

" Stop worrying Jamie, everything will be just fine. We'll get on the train and you can have a nice carton of pumpkin juice," Louise said.

" Alright," James said.

" Then lets go," Sirius yelled and he ran through the crowd to the door of the train. The twins laughed and hurried after him with their trunks. They hauled their trunks on to the train and began to walk along looking for their friends or an empty compartment.

" Here's Enna," James said. Sirius and Louise nodded and they walked in, Enna looked up from her copy of Witch Weekly and blew a strand of white blonde hair out of her eyes.

" I was wondering where you were. I was beginning to think I'd been abandoned," she said.

" Don't worry, we're not your parents," Sirius said. Enna laughed as the boys sat down, Louise was crouched down beside her trunk carefully pouring some calming draught into pumpkin juice for her brother, she then took out a few more cartons and put them on the seat.

" Here you go Jamie," she said, she handed him his and he thanked her. He took a long sip and then sighed, Louise nodded knowing that it had worked. She then closed her trunk and sat beside Enna.

" Where's Remus?" Enna asked.

" We didn't see him on the platform. He's probably late. He's always late," Louise said. There was a knock on the door and the four looked around. A girl and a boy stood there, they were first years too. The girl stepped forward and smiled.

" Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full," she said.

" Sure. I'm Louise, this is Enna and that's Sirius and my twin James," Louise said, looking at the fiery haired girl with the emerald eyes.

" I'm Lily Evans. This is Severus," she replied. Louise nodded and the two sat down.

" What house do you want to be in?" Enna asked, with a polite smile.

" I'm not sure, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sound pretty good," Lily answered.

" Slytherin," Severus said, he didn't even need a second to think of his answer and a second after he gave it the original four in the compartment were shocked.

" But everyone in Slytherin is evil," Sirius said.

" We're going to be Gryffindors right Lou? We're going to be the best Gryffindors in history," James said. His nerves were now completely gone and he was back to being his loud self.

" All Slytherins can't be bad," Lily said, Sev had told he that it was the best house to be in but she based her own opinions from Hogwarts: a History.

" You-Know-Who was in Slytherin and look what he's done," Louise said.

" They value greed and ambition and sneakiness. Pretty silly traits compared to loyalty or bravery or intelligence," Enna said.

" I still want to be in Slytherin," Severus said. He didn't like these people, he had made up his mind ages ago. Slytherin would be great, if only he could convince Lily that it was the best house.

" Then you're an idiot," James said.

" I suppose you don't believe in respecting other people's opinions," Lily said, glaring at James.

" No, I respect smart opinions. But no one wants to be in Slytherin. Why would you want to be in Slytherin?" James said.

" Sev does and if it bothers you that much then we'll go. Come on Sev," Lily said. She stood up and walked out of the compartment followed by the future Slytherin.

" What did you do this time?" Remus asked, as he watched the retreating figures of two first years.

" That boy wanted to be in Slytherin. So James called him an idiot," Louise said, giving her friend a hug. He groaned as she wrapped her arms around him and she noticed the red marks on his pale, tied face. " You should nap before we get there. You look tired."

" You should think before you speak," Remus said, looking at James.

" I know, but seriously why would anyone want to be in Slytherin?" He asked.

" The world is made up of lots of different types of people," Louise said.

" Right, who wants a game of exploding snap?" Enna asked. The other four agreed and Enna took her card from her pocket and began to set the game up.

* * *

><p>" I heard we had to fight a troll," Sirius said, as they stood in front of the large doors.<p>

" Lucius told me we had to slay a dragon," Enna whispered. James quickly found Louise's hand and gripped it. She sighed and glared at her friends. Her brother had been fine up until then.

" I doubt it will be that hard. After all we're only eleven," Louise said, trying to reassure them.

" Exactly, and it can't be something too dangerous," Remus added. The large doors opened and the group of sixty first years walked into the Great Hall. Louise gasped when she saw the starry ceiling.

" It's enchanted to look like the sky" Remus whispered to her.

" It's amazing," she said in reply. At the top of the hall Professor McGonagall stood with a scroll and a hat.

" When I call your name you will step forward and I will put this hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house," she said, as if it couldn't be any simpler.

" Black, Sirius." Sirius grinned at his friends and then ran up the steps to put the hat on his head. There were whispers around the hall about what house he would go to. Most said Slytherin after all the Blacks had been in Slytherin for centuries.

" GRYFFINDOR." The hall was silent with shock and Sirius glanced at his cousins who were seated at the Slytherin table, two were glaring but Andromeda Black looked happy for her younger cousin. Sirius then stood, threw the hat back to the professor and ran to his table.

" Cole, William."

" HUFFLEPUFF."

" Duggin, George."

" RAVENCLAW."

" East, Melody."

" SLYTHERIN."

" Evans, Lily."

" GRYFFINDOR."

After the tenth or so person Louise stopped listening and started whispering to Remus, who was beside her, about the ceiling and she named the constellations she could spot.

" Lupin, Remus."

" GRYFFINDOR."

" Malfoy, Enna."

The twins and Enna cheered for Remus as Enna walked towards the hat, her fingers were crossed as she hoped to get into any house expect the one with her brother in it.

" Come on Enna," Louise whispered.

" Don't worry, she's not a Slytherin," James replied.

" Definitely not," Louise agreed. The hat appeared to argue with her for a few moments before it decided.

" GRYFFINDOR." Enna's face broke into a grin as she ran to joint Sirius and Remus, still with the hat on her head.

" Miss Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall said. Enna looked at her and then laughed. She took off the hat and returned it to the teacher.

" Potter, James." James looked at his sister and then walked up slowly. What if it didn't sort him? What if it decided he was a squib? What if he was forced to leave Hogwarts?

" You worry too much Mr Potter." James jumped a foot when he heard the voice of the hat. " Very jumpy aren't you boy? I see you have a good heart, a loyal heart. Hufflepuff might suit you. Not Ravenclaw I don't think you have any work ethic. You're brave when you want to be. I think your bravery shines through the most, I suppose it will have to be GRYFFINDOR."

" Yes!" James yelled as he yanked the hat off his head and spun it around. Louise laughed at her brother as she walked to the front of the now small crowd. James handed the hat back and made his way to the Gryffindor table as Louise walked up the steps. The hat was placed on her head and quickly slipped down over her eyes.

" A smart one I see."

" I believe so," Louise thought.

" Confident as well. The opposite of your twin in that respect."

" No. He's just nervous today."

" If you say so. You wouldn't do well in Slytherin, you haven't got a harsh bone in your body but you have a sharp wit, you would fit in very well in Ravenclaw house."

" Gryffindor. Let me be with James."

" You want to be with your brother, that's nice."

" We can't work right without each other."

" I'm sure. You're a brave little girl, very curious and always looking for trouble."

" That's James."

" You're lucky I rarely split twins up. GRYFFINDOR."


End file.
